


Late Night Visitor

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Awakening Kids [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drunk Severa shows up at Gerome's house late at night.





	Late Night Visitor

Thundering knocks on the door at 4am were never pleasant to wake up to, but they were far worse when there was a doorbell available for ringing. Gerome took the baseball bat from under his bed, and trudged groggily to the front door. The yelling on the other side told him immediately who it was, and at first, he shouted at them to ‘fuck off home’. They did not, and just got far louder.

Reluctantly, the grumpy man opened the door, and let an enraged Severa in. She went to slap him initially for not letting her in sooner, but the twitch of the baseball bat in his hand made her realize how bad an idea that would be. She didn’t look in the best condition, but the Malibu on her breath and the wobble of her stance explained why. With a loud sigh, Gerome locked the door behind her, and took her to the couch to sit down, getting her a glass of water.

By the time she was sat down, Owain had tread down the stairs to see what was going on, and sat in his armchair. His brow was creased with confusion, too sleepy to figure out why she was here this late at night. She took the water from Gerome and sipped it, staring back at the blond in his seat. Owain quickly darted his gaze away. The glass was – only just – put on the table, and she leaned back on the couch, groaning.

“Not to start you off or anything, but why the fuck are you in my house at 4 in the morning?”   
“Come on Gezza, like you were actually asleep at this time.”   
“I was, for once, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is you showing up, of your face, at 4am. Why are you here?”   
Severa teared up; she was always like this after a drink, “Well, if you must know… I was out with Kjelle and Luci, yeah? And we was messing about at the bar, you know? So, anyway, they’re having a laugh with this bloke yeah? And this bloke, it turns out, is Morgan, Robin’s kid, yeah? And we don’t get on, big history and everything, not worth getting into…”

She broke from her explanation for a moment to have another sip of water. She’d turned up here before, with more alcohol in her, and puked all over the new carpet – Brady was enraged about it. This time, she seemed pretty reasonable (that, or her tolerance had gone up). As she set the glass back down, she beckoned Gerome over to sit next to her, to which he pulled a face and stayed put. She frowned.

“Just carry on your story, I’m not coming to sit next to you.”   
“God, fine,” The redhead grumbled, “Anyway, yeah, I hate him. So, he invites them to join him? And they say yes? So I go ‘Luci, just a sec’ and she comes over and I go ‘you know I hate him yeah? After everything with his cousin, Morgan’ and she looked confused because they’ve got the same name but ANYWAY, she says that I should just get over it?”   
“Wow, that’s terrible.” Sarcasm bled from the nocturnal man’s voice.  
“Exactly!” She didn’t seem to notice it, “So, they ditch me! They leave me alone, in the bar, to go and sit with him? So I had two more rum and cokes and then came here.”

During this story, Owain walked off and went back to bed, leaving Gerome alone with her. This was completely unappreciated, since he couldn’t stand her sober most of the time, let alone more than tipsy. With a sigh, he just asked.  
“What do you want me to do about it then?”   
“Drive me home.”  
“Get fucked Sev.”  
Gasping audibly in disgust, she reached to slap him. He was on the arm of the chair furthest from her, so she didn’t even get close.  
“Get a taxi you lazy cunt.”   
“I’ve got no money.”  
“Oh my God.”  
“I spent it all…”  
“Why did you come here and not get a taxi home from the bar?!” He snapped at her, to which she snapped back.  
“I didn’t feel like going home yet!”

Getting up, Gerome took her glass and left it in the kitchen sink with the pile of unwashed dinner plates and half full coffee cups. Someone, probably him or Brady, would deal with that in the morning. Taking his cigarettes stashed in the breadbin, he picked up his car keys and walked out the door, beckoning the drunken redhead to follow him. She seemed to be a bit more collected than when she first came in, but then again, she was getting what she wanted now. Rolling the car window down, he lit a cigarette and began driving as soon as she’d buckled in.

It wasn’t a long drive to drop her off, but the murky night over the road, and the constant chattering in the passenger side, made it feel much longer. As Gerome blew smoke out the of gap in the window, he noticed that he was being eyed very oddly by his passenger. With a sigh, he put the fag out and flicked it onto the road, focusing on the upcoming traffic lights.   
“What is it?”  
“You always say to Inigo ‘no smoking in my car’.”  
“It’s my car, I can smoke in it if I want.”  
“You’re a hypocrite.” 

He started the car again when the light turned green, and carried on towards the redhead’s home, speeding up a little in the hopes that the road would stay clear and he’d get her there sooner.  
“I would let him, if he didn’t burn my good mat by dropping a fag in the car. And if he didn’t blow smoke at me if I argue with him. And if he didn’t flick ash wherever he wants.”   
“I get you now.”  
“Man’s a cunt, but he’s a decent mate.”  
“Wish I could say that about my mates. Pair of slags.”  
“Bit harsh. You could’ve stayed with them, you were just being bitter.”  
Quite surprisingly, she responded with a defeated tone, “I know. I just got carried away with the drink.”  
“You sober up quite fast.”   
“I didn’t have that much. I’ve gone far harder and done far worse under the influence.”  
“Yeah, I remember that.” 

Pulling up outside, she leaned over and hugged him, making him wince. For some reason, one he could never explain, people always did this to him. They’d come into his car, get life advice, and then hug him. It was disgusting – or at least, that’s how he acted about it. Truth be told, he didn’t completely mind; it was nice to know his friends appreciated his advice. But he still hated being touched by them.   
As Severa stepped out of the car, he made sure she got inside alright, before driving himself back home.


End file.
